


‘off’ could be used in a lot of ways

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Lemon, M/M, Rough Sex, Sext, Shy, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, over the phone, pathetic excuse to write smut, public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Like the title, the word ‘off’ could be used in many ways or phrases. See as a not so new couple tries to explore “new things’ together as an attempt to satisfy just found needs.Aka Kageyama and Hinata just have a lot of sex, sorta with no plot
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	‘off’ could be used in a lot of ways

Kageyama and Hinata had been dating for some time. Sure, they would have some PDA moments, but it wasn’t often or they didn’t do lovey dovey stuff all the time. Sometimes at lunch they would feed each other, or hold hands. But at other times, its at volleyball practice. Their little PDA experiences in volleyball would occur when 

Hinata and Kageyama would pull off something exciting, like improvements to their quick. Shoyou would become so full of affection and energy, that he’d just practically run up to Kageyama and kiss him in front of everyone. Though, they’re learning to keep Hinata calm so something like that doesn’t happen in a real match. Tobio doesn’t think he can handle the embarrassment. 

But onto the other parts of their relationship, they don’t fight regularly but they do once in a while. Every couple has fights. Though half of them were because the two would normally bicker anyways. Kageyama has been trying not to snap so easily, as an effort not to hurt Hinata. Physically or Emotionally. Kageyama wasn’t abusive, but remembering their past fights gave him shivers and filled him with remorse. 

Now Kageyama had something else to worry about. They’re angsty, uncontrollable highschoolers, and they’re undeniably horny. Surely, the ginger would find a way to introduce sex into their lives. Though Kageyama didn’t expect it to happen so soon. He was shocked when he’d first retrieved the text. 

Hinata: Kageyama do you ever get off? 

Kageyama: You’re being ridiculous again

Hinata: No, seriously >_<

Tobio wanted to cringe. Hinata was asking something quite perverted, and managed sound so innocent while doing it. It amazed him how Hinata could pull that off.

Kageyama: I’d be lying if I said I didn’t

Hinata: Ah I see

Hinata: what do you..

Hinata: umm..

Hinata: get off to?

Kageyama: .

Tobio was now blushing, one hand covering his mouth in disbelief. The other trembling hand clutched onto his phone tightly. Kageyama was laying on his stomach, on his bed. His shoulders propped him up, and he felt his body tense. 

Kageyama: thats a little personal

Kageyama: but ill tell you if you really want to know

Hinata: really? prove it

Kageyama: It would technically be cheating if I.. ‘got off’ to someone else that wasnt you

Kageyama: so im saying I get off to you

Kageyama: obviously

The dark haired male face palmed. It was completely unnecessary to include that ‘obviously’ but he couldn’t stop his hands once he was typing it. Oh well, he could handle being laughed at later.

Hinata: Oh!

Hinata: I guess I do tht too

Kageyama: you get off to yourself?

Kageyama: ????

Hinata: No! Ew Kageyama ur weird

Kageyama: oh

Kageyama: you get off to me?

Hinata: .. yeah

Kageyama: oh really? prove it

Tobio smirked at his response, proud but not really aware of what he was starting. He was really just teasing Hinata, not expecting anything from it.

Hinata: ...

(Hinata sent a picture.)

The now flustered and stunned Kageyama practically jumped at the sight on his screen. It was a picture of Hinata laying on his bed, member erect and bulging through his shorts. His small hand was resting on his thigh, but looked ready to move at any moment. Tobio himself felt aroused now, sitting up. It was uncomfortable being hard laying down on his stomach.

Kageyama: I didnt think youd actually prove it 

Hinata: you dont like it?

Kageyama: no its not that i dont like it 

Kageyama: just didnt expect that..

Hinata: its your turn yknow 

Hinata: you prove it now

Kageyama shifted on his bed trying to figure out what kind of erotic picture to send back. He figured he would tease Shoyou even more. 

(Kageyama sent a picture.)

It was a picture of Tobio’s pants pulled down, revealing his boxers. With his hand inside of course. His member was fully hard and Kageyama wished he could have seen Shoyou’s reaction in person.

Hinata: ..oh wow

Kageyama: wht

Tobio’s hand was occupied, stroking his member in gentle pumps. His other hand was typing quickly, not caring about his spelling or grammatical mistakes.

Hinata: are you jerking off right now?

Kageyama: yea

Hinata: me too

Kageyama would glance at his phone then and there, letting out small whimpers and moans. No one was home so he didn’t have to worry. Out of no where, his phone was buzzing in his hand. Shoyou was calling. Heart pounding, and member throbbing, he quickly picked up.

“Hinata?” Tobio managed to choke out, hiding his moans. However, Hinata wasn’t trying to hide anything. Tobio could hear it all. How rough or quick Hinata was pumping himself, and the soft and not so quiet combinations of moans. “G-God- Hinata...” Kageyama stuttered, hand moving at a faster pace. “Kageyama..” Shoyou had moaned out in such a filthy way Tobio thinks he could have cum right then and there. 

“L-Let me hear you..” Shoyou spoke again, voice a little more calmed. Kageyama obliged, letting out more moans, and dirty words spill from his mouth. “Fuck.. Sho..~” Tobio was thrusting into his fist now, gasping and whimpering. Hinata wasn’t talking properly, only whining out random slurs of words. Kageyama didn’t really know how or why it had gotten to this point so quick. It had escalated in a blink of an eye. However, he wasn’t complaining about the bliss he was in right now. 

He arched his back, and with a yelp, came on his hand, staining his boxers. Kageyama could tell Shoyou came too, by the sounds of panting. Tobio calmed his breathing down, placing his phone next to his head as he laid back fully. “..That was really.. good,” Shoyou commented quietly. “It was?” Kageyama asked, still dazed. “Yeah.. but maybe next time you could talk to me more?” Shoyou enticed. Kageyama’s eyes widened. ‘Next time?!’ He had thought, blushing again. “Wh-What do you mean talk to you?” Tobio asks, confused and unsure. “Like maybe.. dirty talk? I-I don’t know! Sorry! I should have done more research,” Shoyou frantically yelled through the phone.

Kageyama chuckled, and he could pretty much hear Hinata’s embarassment. “Okay,” was all Tobio said, still trying to wrap his head around what happened. “Oh- Okay? Ok!” Hinata was bubbling with excitement again. As expected.


End file.
